


Mardi Gras

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M, Mardi Gras, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing quite like New Orleans at the start of Mardi Gras.</p><p>Spoilers: Seize the Night and the next few books after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras

There was nothing quite like New Orleans at the start of Mardi Gras. Excitement filled the air as people started to spill out of restaurants, clubs, and hotels, filling up the streets. All waiting for the sun to set when all inhibitions would soon vanish. Music filled the streets from the clubs, the beat sinking deep inside Ash, alongside the slowly growing knot of anticipation in his belly as he made his way through the crowded streets to the hotel just ahead. Despite the start of one of the major Daimon hunting seasons, Ash loved the feel of the city at the start of Mardi Gras.

Each Mardi Gras saw New Orleans healing a little bit more from Hurricane Katrina. Much like how Ash’s friendship with the man leaning against the balcony railing, had slowly mended. Ash locked the door behind him, eyes only on Nick.

Through all the guilt and grief and anger caused by both their actions, Ash had clung to the faintest of hopes that, somehow, he and Nick could become friends again. Despite a millennium of knowing better than to wish for something Ash knew he could never have. Yet in all his hopes, Ash hadn’t expected their friendship to not only be healed but deepened into something much more. Something that tasted a lot like the love he’d seen between Kyrian and Amanda.

He didn’t turn at the sound of the door closing, but Ash knew Nick was aware of him. Ash paused long enough to take in the sight of Nick in snug jeans and one of his awful Hawaiian print shirts Ash never got tired of tearing off his body.

Ash slid his hands around Nick’s waist, breathing in the warm, familiar scent and the sound of Nick’s heart beating in his chest. Nick straightened up, leaning back into Ash’s embrace, head turning to meet Ash’s mouth. They tasted one another, tongues sliding over fangs in hard kiss. Ash slid one hand up under Nick’s shirt, feeling smooth skin under his fingers. His other hand slid lower to cup Nick, feeling Nick grow hard under his touch.

A whoop from the street momentarily distracted Ash, making him smile against Nick’s mouth as he realized they had an audience watching from below.

“Don’t you dare!” Nick hissed as Ash grazed his fangs along Nick’s neck, feeling his pulse speeding up.

Ash grabbed Nick’s shirt and pulled, buttons flying off as he tore it. Nick cursed, the word turning into moan under Ash’s wandering hands exploring his now exposed chest.

“Dammit, Ash. That was my favorite shirt.”

Nick turned, intent on revenge. He slid his hands over the curve of Ash’s ass, pulling him closer as Nick ground into him. Ash groaned as their cocks came into contact. He wanted both of them naked now, wanted to feel Nick slick and needy against him.

He pulled Nick away from the balcony, ignoring the disappointed shouts from below. With barely a thought, their clothes vanished and they were tumbling onto the bed. Nick gasped, arching against Ash as he felt the full weight of Ash all along his body.

Their skin grew slick with sweat, as they moved against each other. The air filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing and harsh groans. Ash’s world narrowed down to the feel and taste and sight of Nick beneath him. The addictive sound of his name on Nick’s lips as Nick came, the way Nick moved against him, urging him on until Ash shuddered and came, spilling hot over Nick’s belly.


End file.
